PharMercy - Where did we go?
by 66WShadow
Summary: A series (unfinished) of two long lost friends finding each other again. Pharah arrives at Mercy's new location unexpectedly, and emotions arise. What will unfold? -I apologize if there's any misinformation in the first few paragraphs, or anywhere really. I've hardly played the game but greatly ship these two. I've read up on some lore but not sure if I have it all straight-


It's been years since the Overwatch organization has split up, most of its members having not seen each other since. There was too much damage—too much heartache, especially so with Dr. Angela Zieglar. She was the medical professional of the bunch, and always prided herself in using the most advanced technology to get the job done. But on that day, to her she made mistakes. Mistakes that furthered the divide between the people she considered friends. Now she's alone, left with an ambition she can't seem to achieve. Because the thing she wants, will never happen. There's some wounds that can never be healed. But that's not going to stop her. She only wanted to help, only wanted her friends to remain with her. To do what a doctor is supposed to. But Angela pushed the boundaries, and created two beings that shouldn't exist—Genji and Reaper. Cybernetic beings that are hardly even human anymore. Though Genji never caused issues, Reaper did. And that's one of many things that lie heavily on her heart.

The other, her close friend Ana. She was caught between a skirmish against Widowmaker—a member of Talon, made to be cold hearted, unaware of what she was doing. Regardless, she shot Ana in her right eye, from what she heard, and they both disappeared. Angela assumed the worse, that she'd up and died, since there's been no trace of her for years. Neither her, nor her daughter Pharah. She couldn't even try to help her, being far too caught up in trying to save the others. Unable to help her comrade, and forever destroying the others. And who knows what came of the rest.

But again, her ambitions have not ended. Angela now resides in Germany, her homeland, running a well maintained medical facility.. She's owned the place for years now, never missing a single day of work. Save of course for the times she winds up sick, and her staff members force her to stay home. This has been her life for awhile now, the constant rush of patients keeps her busy. Keeps her mind off the past. But despite this, in the slow hours of the day her mind trails back to the past. When everything just came tumbling down before her, their livelihood stripped of everything. The loneliness and regret starts to eat away at Angela, wanting so badly for things to go back to normal. She never could imagine finding true happiness again. Everything from then on was just existing, floating along until something happens. No matter what she was empty. Nothing would ever truly fill the void of her friends.

"Doctor, your breaks almost up, but if you want to kee-" Before Angela's nurse could continue, she stood up and walked out of the room. Another second in silence and she might just crumble. It's ridiculous, she thought. It's been so long, and she's yet to move on. But how could she move on from such a thing, especially when she was all alone and refused to let anyone else help. Every single staff member she's had found Angela staring off into space, or occasionally getting far too emotional when she diagnosis a patient with a life threatening illness. They ask what's wrong, and Angela would never answer. Just say "nothing" and move on.

"Room 34, there's a patient ready for you. She's new, and is in for a routine check up". Angela nods, thanking the nurse before walking inside. There was a girl, who was quite tall and built sitting on the table. She had light chocolate skin and long, brown hair. She was staring at the wall, not paying much attention to the doctor walking in. Once Angela took a few more steps forward the girl's face was in full form. She most notably had a few black lines tattooed under her right eye, and golden clasps in her bangs. The girl froze up not long after seeing Angela, her deep brown eyes widening in shock. "Y..you..." She was speechless, the doctor quickly walking towards her with a confused expression, "What is it? What's the matter?"

The girl's breathing got deep and heavy, looking like she was about to pass out. But quickly she blurted out, "Angela!". The doctor tilted her head, "Yes that's my name... why does that matter so much?"

"You don't remember me?" The other woman frowned, looking almost heartbroken.

Angela raised an eyebrow, "I see hundreds of patients a day, plus you're new. So no, I am sorry I do not remember you".

"I can't believe.. Why don't you look at the clipboard?"

The doctor shrugged, picking it up. "I really don't see how this will help me remember but if you insist.." She then took one glance at the name, and nearly dropped the clipboard in hand. "F...fareeha.. Amari...You're really.." Angela started to tear up, looking again at the woman before her. Of course this was Ana's daughter, of course she looked just like her. Just like an older version of the girl she grew so fond of, and a younger version of the long gone mother.

Fareeha stood up and gave Angela a tight hug. This was something the doctor hadn't felt in ages, and it instantly sent a wave of happiness through her body. She returned the hug with what strength the other woman allowed. "This is where you've been...I don't know where anyone is...you or...Mom..."

The happiness soon turned a bit sour, both in sympathy for Fareeha, and her own sadness. "Fareeha you...I'm so sorry things turned out the way they did.." Tears were rolling down Angela's face, holding tightly onto the woman in her arms. Though she was but a young girl the last time they met, Pharah was anything but just that now.

"It's ok..." Fareeha ran her hand through the doctor's long, blonde hair, equally enjoying their embrace. After several minutes though, she let go, a bright smile plastered onto her face, "I'm just so damn happy to see you.. I've been doing a lot of traveling to figure out what I want to do, mostly picking up jobs and saving until I can afford to move again. I wound up here about a week ago, realized I hadn't seen a doctor in awhile.."

Angela placed her hands on Fareeha's cheeks, rubbing them with her thumb, "I see..you've grown so much..it's amazing.."

This caused the other woman's cheeks to flush a hot red, but still she continued to grin, "Hell yea I have, I workout all the time and have a killer bod!" Mercy chuckled and took a look at the 'bod' in question. Pharah was currently wearing a crop top along with a black jacket and jean, so her toned torso was completely visible. The sight of such an unexpectedly well fit body caused Angela to stare for far longer than intended. "Hellooo?" Fareeha eventually waved a hand in front of the other woman's face in concern, this action causing the doctor to perk up.

"Oh! Apologies, I suppose we can get to your checkup now.."

"I mean if there's something else you wanna do just lemme know.." Pharah smirked, teasing at the way Mercy had dozed off. Back when they were younger, she was quite the flirt. But of course since there was such an age difference, Angela just chuckled, seeing it as a little kid doing little kid things. However, in such a long timespan, they're well into their 20's now. So it was a whole new ballgame.

"What?" Was all the doctor could say at first, though added after a few seconds, "Please just let me take your vitals…" Without waiting for a reply, Mercy began to hook the different machines up to Pharah, checking her pulse, temperature, and everything else. Everything so far was normal. "Alright breath in for me.." Angela placed the end of the stethoscope against the other woman's chest, despite typically being a professional she couldn't help but sneak a glance. Of course Fareeha caught this, and in turn tugged her own shirt down slightly, giggling after. "Breath i-What are you doing.." She was quite oblivious to the advances towards her, considering it's been so long since she had anything of the sort.

"Well you seemed interested in my goods, just showing off a bit more~".

"Goods?" Angela started to take notice of her flirting, but didn't want to admit it. She instead continued the breathing test, moving to Pharah's back. "Deep breaths.." The other woman complied, her body straightening with a perfectly clear inhale, releasing after a moment. "Everything so far seems to be good then".

Mercy remained behind Pharah however, letting her hands stroke the other woman's hair. While there was work to be done, she couldn't help but enjoy a few moments to relish in the fact that Fareeha was here, alive and well. "Is this another check up type thing?" Pharah giggled, her head leaning back in relaxation. She then smiled up at Mercy, placing a hand to her cheek, "You're just as beautiful as you were all those years before". The doctor's cheeks turned a slight red, a smile reaching across her face. Such kindness from someone who hasn't seen the other in years.

"I have my secrets.." Angela then placed a hand over one of Pharah's, gripping it slightly. The other continued to stroke through Fareeha's long, black hair.

The other woman eventually let her head rest against Mercy's body, huffing in comfort, "How am I so far, doctor?"

"Well all your vitals are normal, you look quite physically fit, so I suppose some medical questions are all I need to ask of you now". Angela reluctantly moved away from Pharah to grab her clipboard, asking the typical questions of family history, current medications, and other things. Then came the mental health question. "Do you have depression, anxiety, or any other irregular mental health issues such as suicidal thoughts?"

This caused Fareeha to stay silent for awhile, though eventually spoke up, "Guess I'm sad a lot, most of my years lately have been spent alone, not able to make friends, though I guess I don't really try. Just not interested in finding new ones. I can't stand the thought of replacing them".

Angela frowned heavily at the answer, not expecting the seemingly happy go lucky girl to spill out such a thing. Though after what happened, and being without her mother so suddenly is bound to have long lasting effects. She nodded, not knowing whether to embrace Pharah or just suggest medication. Deciding to choose the former, Mercy set the clipboard down and pulled the other woman into a hug. She felt like crying again, this time a real, full blown cry. This urge caused Angela to sniffle and shake, tugging at Fareeha's clothing.

"Angela?" Pharah blinked as she instantly returned the hug, pulling the other woman close to her. "Hey no need for all this..I'm sure you've been sad too.. I mean I've been able to tell this whole time..not that I needed the confirmation. I knew you cared, well care".

"I do…" The doctor buried her face into Fareeha's neck, staining it with her tears.

"You're going to get me crying if you keep this up you know.."

This caused Mercy to instantly sit up, nodding quickly. Pharah frowned, "That doesn't mean I wanted to stop you from hugging me, just hate seeing you crying and being sad and stuff.." Angela nodded again, and before she had a chance to say anything, the other woman began wiping the tears off her face, smiling brightly in the process. The doctor glanced away bashfully, however Fareeha turned her face back around. In doing so, her own face knelt closer to Mercy's, inching more and more before their lips were nearly together. The smile never faded, her lips puckering slightly before a loud ringing resonated from Angela's pocket. This did turn the smile sour, since the doctor quickly turned her attention to the phone and picked it up.

"Yes...yes...that's Stacey's department, but if you need...ok..ok tell her then..ok..goodbye". After hanging up the phone, the events before it caught up with Angela. Pharah was no doubt going in for a kiss, but now she was pouting and staring at the wall, just like her younger self. "You always get interrupted somehow..usually by me, but this time that wasn't at all planned.."

"So would you have stopped it?" Fareeha looked at the doctor with a serious gaze, her hand tensing in anticipation for the answer.

Mercy thought about it for several moments, their time together was something extremely special. But was something more brewing in such a small amount of time? That's the thing though, isn't it. They always had a deep bond with each other, but the real reason is now awoken. They're both of age and able to delve into their feelings correctly. "With how quickly you were moving I'm not sure I'd have the time".

Of course that doesn't answer the question the way Pharah wanted, which she wasted no time calling out, "What the hell Angela, I'm not 12 don't go dodging the damn question now. Just tell me if I'm wasting my time or not.."

Her reaction was much more violent than anticipated, Mercy was caught off guard at first. "Fareeha I...we just met again for the first time in forever, you were a child the last time I saw you..I'm afraid I don't know the answer as to whether I'd accept or not.."

"What do you even mean..I could be just trying to get inside your panties, why are you talking about my feelings for you? And yes, I have them still. It wasn't some little girl crush, you're still in my heart. I knew from the moment I saw you walk in here. Anyway, while I wouldn't mind it I'm not trying to just get some. I do still care about you, and just..the emotions came flooding back to me in that instant.." Pharah looked down, feeling a wave of regret, "And I didn't mean to yell I just..no one's ever made me feel the way you make me feel.."

Angela walked over to Pharah and knelt her head down, planting her lips on top of her forehead. "My dear, however we pan out I want you to know I care, and always will". Fareeha smiled brightly, though couldn't help but swiftly move her face, causing ther lips to brush against each other. They each remained this way, but of course the culprit leaned in further, giving Mercy a nice, deepened kiss. Angela went to move back, but the heartbeat pumping against her chest canceled that idea. Her own face tilted as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Fareeha.

In Mercy's mind, there was so many things wrong with this. The thought of Ana just suddenly appearing and blowing a bullet through her brain, their age difference. But this was the first time in a long time she felt anything besides regret, loneliness, pain. Right now, the longer their kiss lasted, the more it felt right.

Pharah eventually let her hands slide to the other woman's hips, pulling Angela towards her. The gesture was like an offer she couldn't refuse. Their bodies laid partly on top of each others, the doctor slowly crawling her slim body onto her. She sat up on her lap, breaking apart the kiss with a sheepish smile.

"Holy shit!" Pharah eventually yelled out. Her face was a beat red, staring up at her long term crush. She thought she was completely ready for anything, but the idea changed the instant their bodies truly touched. 

"Alright Fareeha now I'm really confused.." Mercy sighed, "Do you want to do this or not?" A hint of frustration resonated through her words. She was only trying to go along with Pharah's actions, but now she seemed to be making it more difficult for no reason.

"I...yea..I mean...look I just…" Pharah stuttered out, her eyes slowly trailing their sight along the other woman's body. "Ok…" She breathed in deeply, letting her hands rest on Mercy's hips. "I get I started all this shit but umm...I still really like you. And..you're still gorgeous and nothing would make me happier than to do it right here and now. But I..shit I just..I don't want us to do it 'cause we get all hot and bothered."

Mercy crawled herself back off of Pharah. For several moments she just stared at her. Her eyes looked like they may glaze over. A dead woman was standing in front of her. But rather, she spoke up after what seemed to be several minutes of silence, "So you're perfectly healthy. I can have my front desk set up another appointment if you'd like."

Pharah instantly went red. And this time it wasn't of embarrassment. "You're really going to do it again, huh? After I just poured my heart out to you? You are really _that_ mad I stopped us from continuing.." She slammed the nearby counter, putting a small crack into it, "Sorry I didn't want to be your fuck buddy. Do you even like girls? Huh? Were you just going to use me, when I'm vulnerable, to figure that out? Well?" Pharah was shaking at this point, her fists tightening. She was on the verge of tears, but used whatever willpower she had left to fight it.

"Fareeha." Mercy covered her face, "You know you always over reacted when you were little, and it's still prevalent. I apologize for trying to brush you off, but like I said I don't know what to think of my feelings. Especially after you stopped me from acting on them." She removed her hand, staring at Pharah in the eyes, "I don't even know what I would have done, I have never had sex with a woman. Barely even with a man. I'm not mad about that. I became a doctor for a reason, because I don't know the first thing about talking things out." Her hand reached out for Pharah's,

"But. The thing I do know, is that I don't want you to leave. Despite that, I am quite busy and when I'm not, I've tended to do anything to fill that void. So if you do want to go I understand. I-"

"Angela holy shit!" Pharah gave Mercy's hand the tightest squeeze she could muster, loosening it soon after to save from breaking it. "I've found the one person I care about the most. There is no chance I'm leaving, I don't care how it turns out. You've always been the one I can trust the most. Mother, sure I loved her but shit I can't tell her anything without an hour long lecture.." She rubbed the other woman's hand with her thumb, a smile reaching across her lips. "Anyway. As long as you'll have me, I'm going to stick around. I can't lose you again."

Mercy looked down at their hands before going back up to Pharah's face. "Of course. I feel human again with you here. I don't want to lose that. And of course, I can't lose my.." She giggled, covering her mouth before whispering, "My little princess.."

Pharah's face lit up. "Oh my god Angela, you really remember that.." She released her grip and hugged Mercy tightly, burying her face into her chest. "It's been so long since I heard that.

"I thought you hated that name...you always said, 'I'm not a princess, I'm a goddess! I rule over all of Egypt!"

"Jeez you reaaally do remember…" Pharah flushed a bright red, "It just brings back memories, alright? Doesn't mean I like it."

Mercy chuckles, "Whatever you say." She stroked the other woman's head soothingly, "Goddess."


End file.
